


Spies That Are Ridiculous

by Celyan



Series: Works for 007 Fest 2019 [12]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celyan/pseuds/Celyan
Summary: James has plans for his Quartermaster.





	Spies That Are Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluff Prompt Table’s prompt Starshine. Cute and silly. 
> 
> Thanks to Ki for the beta, and Lin & others in Slack for helping with the title.

Q’s really not sure why he’s there, at all. Or why he keeps letting James talk him into these things, bloody spy that he is.

He looks around the clearing, feeling a little vulnerable with so much empty space all around. He’d gotten the coordinates from James, asking him to meet him there and to use public transport to get there, with the added promise of James taking care of his return transport. And so he had done as he’d been asked, walking the final mile to get to what is, essentially, a large area of nothing. 

Q glances at his watch and sighs softly. James is not late; rather, he’s a bit early, himself, but standing there waiting for his enigma of a lover with nothing to do is still no picnic. He wishes he’d defied his instructions of no tech (other than his mobile), after all; waiting would go so much smoother with something else to do than just looking up at the stars, pretty though they are, and wondering what James is up to. Well, at least it's not cold, even if it is darker than in the city. 

It doesn’t take more than a few minutes, however, before he sees a familiar Aston Martin approaching. Q waits patiently for James to park the car and step out, hoping to finally hear the reason for this meeting. 

Soon James does get out of the car. He walks straight to where Q is, and before Q has time to react, James tugs him into his arms and kisses him with a passion Q hadn’t been expecting. He recovers quickly, though, and wraps his arms around James’ shoulders while kissing him back with enthusiasm. 

Eventually, James pulls away from the kiss. ”Hello, darling,” he murmurs against Q’s lips. 

”Not that I’m complaining,” Q says, ”but that wasn’t quite the greeting I was expecting.” 

”Then what did you expect?”

Q shrugs. ”I’m not sure. Nothing, really, I suppose.” 

James makes a small sound and nuzzles against the side of Q’s jaw and neck. ”I missed you.” 

Q tilts his head to the side, enjoying the affection. ”I missed you too. You’ve been to see M already, yes?”

”I have. I’ve the rest of the week off, and so do you, barring any international emergencies.” 

”Oh, I do?” Q asks with a raised eyebrow. 

James smiles slightly. ”Yes. I have plans for you, my Quartermaster.” 

”Speaking of plans, will I now hear the one for tonight?” Q asks, curious. 

James nods. ”I wanted to surprise you.”

”Why?”

”It’s our anniversary,” James says simply.

”Which one of them?” Q inquires, half amused and half teasing. 

”Why, our second kiss, of course.”

Q nods, remembering it well. While their first kiss had happened after a particularly rough mission, with Q listening in on James being tortured and unable to save an innocent man ( _”He looked just like you, Q.”_ ) from dying before finally managing to escape and deal with the villain, their second kiss had happened a couple of weeks later under completely different, lighter circumstances. 

Q had been working late, alone in his Branch - or so he thought - and he’d been quietly singing along to one of his favourite songs, when suddenly there had been a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Q had almost managed to hit James (though not on the face as his aim had been) before ending up in the man’s arms. He still remembers the way his heart had been fluttering in his chest, and how James had held him and soothed him and eventually kissed him… 

Q clears his throat lightly. ”So why am I here, James?” 

James pulls away from him and smiles. ”Patience, darling.” He then walks back to the car and takes out a blanket, followed by a covered basket, and brings them to where Q is waiting. He chooses a spot and spreads out the blanket, setting the basket down on it and beckoning for Q to join him. 

Q blinks. ”A picnic, James?” he asks while allowing himself to be helped down on the blanket. 

”A picnic under the stars,” James corrects, smiling. ”You won’t get something like this in the city.”

”True,” Q acknowledges. He shifts closer to his lover and makes himself comfortable. Perhaps it wasn’t quite what he expected, but eating strawberries and a selection of cheeses and whatever else James has brought for them while admiring the brightness of the stars dotting the vastness of the dark sky certainly feels nice. 

And when they’re finished, when James kisses him gently and murmurs sweet words in his ear, his strong body covering Q’s and the stars winking at them from the sky, Q feels content.


End file.
